newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PoloPancake
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:PoloPancake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salnax (Talk) 21:29, July 31, 2010 Good work! Please do more! Icedragon64 00:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I try to... ...Proofread everything new that is written, every day, but its too much on a busy day, so I am really pleased to see you joining me with proofread/editing work. I aim to read all edits from newcomers, all new pages and to briefly scan all major changes by the established team. Since you are making sensible changes I will soon smile at the sight of your name and leave you to it. Do get in touch any time with your thoughts, or just do your own thing if you prefer. Thanks, Icedragon64 22:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki How did you hear about this wiki? Why did you come? What makes you want to edit it? Since you have some ambition, may I make some suggestions of what you might do? *Talk to Salnax about what exactly is a Stub; how he defines it. Then hunt down a few stubs that are not too small and find enough info to make them big enough to not be stubs. MindChamber is a good example. It must surely be almost not a stub. We still need to reduce our percentage of stubs. *Also talk to Salnax about games and produce a couple of full games pages from scratch- that way you will get right into his good books, helping with his target. *Write something reasonable on the Wikigrounds thread- Salnax and I dominate the thread too much and we wouldn't mind bumping it a bit. Thanks Icedragon64 00:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Exploring If you are as keen to get involved as you seem to be, try exploring these: *Forums Do give us your thoughts but don't add "yeah!s" and "Cool!" just for the stats *Site Stats *Visit Graph As you can see, more people come here than they used to, but everyone has been on holiday lately. Icedragon64 01:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Your next step As you seem to be getting more into Wikigrounds, your next step could be to informally get involved in how we work and the administration of the site. Please take a look at THIS page. Here Salnax has discretely given his opinion that a page should be deleted, by putting it in the Cat of Delete pages. I have then added the Delete box to the page, because I aggree. If no-on does anything one of us will delete the page soon. Quite likely Spaintendo will see, agree and Delete the page. This is very patient considering it is a very poor page about an obscure person, but we have a reputation for being polite. Could you please go to the User page and check that there is nothing Notable about this person we might have missed and note this, either way, on the Talk page. Then we can rest assured that we gave the page a chance and someone bothered to check it out- he does, after all have two awards, and that should count for something. Thanks, Icedragon64 00:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates: A brief Tutorial One of the most important skills to have on a wiki is the ability to at least add info to templates. Templates are, for a lack of a better phrase, boxes that are designed to be on many similar pages and present important information. The most used templates around here are the Flash movie/and User templates. To make a user template, just copy and paste the following string of gibberish and paste it to the top of an article. You then fill in the blanks (After name =, you put something like "Tom Fulp," After level is "13," and so and save, and the box will appear on the page. If you don't have every bit of info, just leave it blank. For a list of templates commonly used around Wikigrounds, click here. Feel free to contact me for help. Or, if it turns out that I'm horrible at explaining this stuff, try the official Wikia Help site.--Salnax 23:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Put something HERE! When you write to people on their Talk pages, please New Message for new subjects: If you click the button "Leave New Message" at the bottom of the Edit box and put something in the Subject/Headline box at the start of a new subject, it will start a new subject. It then creates a new header, with a new edit button, just like the articles. If you look at Salnax's Talk page, you can see where it must have been you writing on the bottom of the note I sent him. If you then SIGN YOUR POSTS with four tildes ~~ (four) then your name and time appears at the end of the post. If you are going to continue a previous subject, then you start with an asterisk, which indents with a block. *Like this Signed: Icedragon64 11:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) How are you doing? You said you were going to be busy with school. Is everything OK? Icedragon64 00:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Advert! Go here and see this! Icedragon64 23:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC)